In many cases, novel mixtures of known agrochemicals have been shown to be more effective in combination than when applied individually. The present invention resides in the discovery of novel herbicidal compositions which comprise herbicidally effective amounts a diphenyl ether, nitrogen sources and adjuvants.
The invention also comprises a method of controlling undesirable vegetation in the presence of a crop, particularly a soya crop, by applying to the locus of the crop or undesired vegetation a herbicidal composition comprising herbicidally effective amounts of the diphenyl ether, the nitrogen source, and one or more adjuvants.